


Like Stars

by orphan_account



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Historical Lams, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Freckles dotted his face like stars.





	Like Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Have some bad poetry

Freckles dotted his face like stars  
But all he can do is watch from afar  
As the love of his life  
Marries a wife  
It wasn’t supposed to end like this

Alex was not that kind of man  
He told himself deadpan  
But he didn’t believe it  
He couldn’t just leave it  
The man he loved was gone

A hand gently stroked his face  
A feeling he would never erase  
But he pushed it away  
He couldn’t just stay  
And bed a married man

The man called out, grabbed his hand  
A gesture he could not withstand  
The feel of his lips  
The curve of his hips  
He would not leave tonight

The sun as always rose too quick  
The reality had yet to click  
He had commit a deadly crime  
Though this was not the only time  
They could both be killed

Careful not to wake him up  
Drinking water from his cup  
He threw his clothes on and left  
Hopefully it wouldn’t look like theft  
But it was, for he had stolen a heart

Time and time again they met  
Kisses and cocks and bayonets  
My dear Jack  
He had quite a knack  
For making a man feel helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading some bad poetry


End file.
